A Solas en la Enfermería
by Deikan
Summary: Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes. Después de sufrir un encontronazo en la pista de baloncesto con Kagami, Mitobe resulta herido. Koganei decide hacerse cargo de la situación y curar a Mitobe, aunque sus caricias y cuidados no se limitarán a la parte de piel que se ve.


**¡Hola! Como ya sabréis, en estos días se ha celebrado el reto organizado por Itara de _Kuroko no Basket: La Rebelión de los Ukes_. Sin embargo,a pesar de que mucha gente se apuntó, también muchas personas han faltado a su palabra y no han publicado sus escritos. Ignoro sus motivos para no participar en esta iniciativa tan divertida, y tampoco voy a entrar en opiniones personales acerca de ello. Simplemente quería publicar esta historia a modo de "refuerzo" por aquellas obras que se han dejado de publicar, para que el reto cuente con algún aporte más por si a alguien le interesa leerlo.**

**Decir que esta historia la pensé en el último momento. No acaba de convencerme, pero ya es tarde para cambiarla, así que así se queda. Además, sólo la publico por Itara y por todos aquellos que habéis participado en el reto con ilusión y entrega. Siempre me ha gustado Mitobe (su capacidad para expresarse es abrumadora XD), y siempre me he preguntado cómo sería una relación sexual entre él y Koganei... Y me ha salido esto :S**

**Sé que en España es más de las 1:00 de la madrugada, pero cuento con la ventaja del horario del sur de América, donde todavía sigue siendo 19 de mayo :P Así que, publico dentro de fecha, jajaja. **

**_Kuroko no Basket_ y sus personajes no e pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**A Solas en la Enfermería**

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Mitobe?

El muchacho asintió lentamente con la cabeza, aún tumbado en la camilla de la enfermería del instituto. Se mantenía recostado bocabajo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, que se encontraban flexionados bajo esta. Su espalda y sus piernas quedaban al descubierto, mientras que una estrecha toalla cubría mínimamente sus glúteos.

La entrenadora había decidido que los de primer año volviesen a enfrentarse a los senpai para estudiar de qué manera habían evolucionado sus capacidades. El inicio fue tranquilo, como de costumbre. Sin embargo, cuando Kuroko y Kagami comenzaron a acelerar la intensidad del encuentro, los más veteranos se vieron obligados a entrar de lleno en su estrategia run-and-gun. Esto hizo que todo se volviese vertiginoso, que los balones volasen por la pista y que todas sus acciones se precipitasen. En uno de los contraataques Kagami chocó de bruces contra Mitobe. Este perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de espaldas, golpeándose con fuerza contra la dura superficie de la pista de basket. Rápidamente todos se agolparon a su alrededor, pero quien primero llegó fue Koganei y se arrodilló a su lado junto a Riko. La muchacha examinó a su compañero de equipo. Tras un rápido análisis, ordenó a Koganei que se ocupase de llevar a Mitobe a la enfermería y le diese unas friegas de alcohol y aceite en la espalda para evitar daños mayores.

Los dos chicos no tardaron en ponerse en movimiento, escuchando de fondo, mientras se alejaban, las disculpas de Kagami. El chico se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Nada más llegar a la enfermería, el castaño ayudó a su amigo a desvestirse y tumbarse sobre la camilla. Procurando no mirarle más de la cuenta, le pasó la toalla para que se cubriese su parte más sensible antes de empezar con la terapia.

Koganei se centró en relajar los agarrotados músculos de la espalda de su amigo. Estaba acostumbrado a realizar masajes, ya que Riko les había enseñado a todos la manera de hacerlo por si se veían en la necesidad de ayudar a algún compañero. Pero, en el caso de Mitobe, el muchacho se lo estaba tomando con más afán del necesario. Al cabo de unos minutos el chico notó cómo el moreno se dejaba hacer sin protestar, disfrutando de cada suave caricia en su cuerpo.

Koganei bajó nuevamente las manos desde los hombros hasta la mitad de la espalda, observando de reojo cómo la toalla que cubría a Mitobe resbalaba milímetro a milímetro por sus piernas con cada movimiento. Koganei cerró los ojos y suspiró sin detener el movimiento de sus manos. Ver el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero siempre le excitaba, pero tenerle allí tumbado, tan vulnerable, tan expuesto... Su mirada volvió a perderse en el fin de su espalda, donde el nacimiento de su abertura se percibía por un pequeño resquicio que dejaba la tela que llevaba encima. El moreno se sobresaltó repentinamente a causa de una punzada de dolor que le atravesó al sentir las manos de su amigo presionarle en un punto crítico de su columna, el lugar en el que había sufrido el daño más directo. Sin embargo, ese repentino sobresalto había hecho que la toalla resbalase nuevamente, dejando al aire su curvado trasero. Koganei cerró los ojos con fuerza, rezando internamente por acabar su terapia antes de que el otro notase el calor que comenzaba a arremolinarse en todo su cuerpo. Cuidó que su cadera no rozase los brazos ni la cabeza de Mitobe para que no percibiese su estado. Sin embargo, el moreno no necesitaba señales para saber cómo reaccionaba el cuerpo de su compañero de equipo.

- Mitobe... –jadeó, sorprendido.

El chico acarició suavemente la entrepierna de su amigo. La tela del pantalón de deporte era tan fina que dejaba distinguir claramente la erección que comenzaba a formarse bajo este. Frotó con más fuerza, notando cómo las manos de Koganei se crispaban sobre su espalda. Eso no estaba bien. Mitobe estaba mal, se había hecho daño... pero si seguía acariciándole de esa manera no podría contenerse por más tiempo.

- Mitobe, para –pidió.

Intentó echarse hacia atrás para alejar sus caderas, pero su compañero de Seirin le agarró por una de sus muñecas, impidiendo que se apartase.

- Mitobe –repitió en voz baja.

Quería advertirle de que estaba hambriento, quería avisarle de que lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos era ser cuidadoso con él. Necesitaba montarle en ese mismo instante, sentir cómo sus cuerpos se fundían en uno. Ansiaba follarle allí mismo y correrse dentro de él como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y, sin embargo, lo que más ansiaba era ser capaz de contener todas sus necesidades para que el otro no le creyese un animal despiadado y sin sentimientos al que le valía cualquier momento y pretexto para saciar sus instintos más bajos.

Ignorando el tono de voz que le alertaba del peligro, el moreno se incorporó levemente sobre la camilla, haciendo que la toalla cayese completamente de su cuerpo. Al elevar la cintura, Koganei pudo comprobar que él no era el único que se había excitado en la enfermería. Antes de que le pudiese decir nada, Mitobe le agarró de la sudadera que llevaba, le obligó a inclinarse y le besó con ganas. Separó sus labios e invitó a su compañero a que le penetrase con la lengua, a que le acariciase, a que le incitase. Y Koganei se dejó llevar.

Le devoró con ansia, agarrando su rostro entre sus manos. Le obligó a incorporarse para poder acariciar su cuerpo con más comodidad, consiguiendo un quejido ahogado en respuesta. Koganei se culpó mentalmente por forzar a su novio a seguirle el juego, pero sabía cómo pedirle perdón sin palabras.

Llevó una mano a su despierta entrepierna, dejando la otra sobre su mejilla. Apresó el tronco con delicadeza y comenzó a masturbarle. Mitobe suspiró sobre sus labios, indicando que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Así pues, el castaño continuó un poco más. Notaba el cuerpo de Mitobe receptivo y ansioso porque le aliviase. Su pene se endurecía con cada caricia, con cada roce. Notaba el glande sedoso y cálido. Si su boca no hubiese estado ocupada con la del moreno, Koganei estaba seguro de que la habría llevado hasta ese trozo de carne para lamerlo y devorarlo.

Mitobe no se quedó atrás. Su mano agarró los testículos de su chico y los masajeó con intensidad. Pasó su mano al falo de su compañero para agitarlo sin compasión, acelerando con el paso de los minutos para hacerle llegar al clímax cuanto antes. Sin embargo, el castaño se separó de él, dejando un beso a medias, al igual que sus intenciones.

- Túmbate, Mitobe –le pidió con voz ronca.

Koganei se levantó y rodeó la camilla lentamente mientras su compañero se acomodaba nuevamente boca abajo. Paseó una de sus manos por el contorno de su cuerpo, disfrutando de la suavidad de este. Con calma, perfiló la curva de sus glúteos. Los masajeó con ambas manos, apretándolos, separándolos, espachurrándolos. Sin poder contenerse, se inclinó sobre ellos y los mordió, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de su compañero. Un dedo juguetón se perdió por la raja de su retaguardia, descendiendo por el estrecho canal hasta llegar a su entrada. La apretó con dulzura, comprobando que, a pesar de lo anillada que estaba, cedía fácilmente a su contacto.

Koganei buscó con la mirada el bote de aceite, que había abandonado en la mesilla con ruedas que se encontraba cerca de la cabeza de su compañero. En un par de zancadas llegó hasta él, se vertió un poco del contenido encima y se frotó las manos con insistencia. Notó las manos resbaladizas y suaves, perfectas para acariciar a su compañero. Se apresuró a volver a la retaguardia de Mitobe. Acarició sus glúteos, los separó, llevó un dedo a su entrada y presionó. El dígito atravesó la carne sin problemas, internandose en ese cálido conducto con demasiada facilidad. Sin apenas esperar, Koganei le atravesó con su segundo dedo.

El moreno no se movió ni se quejó. Aguantó boca abajo cada ataque a su trasero, sabiendo que estaba cerca de ser penetrado por su compañero de equipo.

Cansado de esperar, Koganei retiró sus dedos, creyendo que Mitobe ya estaría acostumbrado a sus intrusiones. Se subió a la camilla con cuidado, separando las piernas del moreno con la suyas propias, y se tumbó sobre él.

- Voy a hacerlo, Mitobe –le avisó.

Acto seguido, comenzó a meterse dentro de su amigo, empujando sus caderas con fuerza pero despacio. Empaló al moreno por completo, notando cómo su empuñadura chocaba con los glúteos de este. Sin esperar ni contenerse, el chico se retiró de su interior para volver a penetrarle con fuerza, dejando que un gemido de placer escapase de sus labios.

Sometió al moreno durante un largo rato en el que Koganei no dejó de jadear ni de gemir. Adoraba tener sexo con su chico, especialmente en el instituto. Sus casas estaban vetadas, ya que los padres de ambos, y los hermanos de Mitobe, pasaban en ellas la mayor parte del tiempo. Por ello, sólo les quedaban las aulas vacías después de clase y el gimnasio para demostrarse físicamente lo mucho que se querían.

Mitobe apretó los puños sobre la camilla. La posición en la que se encontraba no le permitía tocarse a sí mismo. Y, sin embargo, cada embestida certera de Koganei le acercaba un poco más al ansiado orgasmo al que clamaba por llegar.

- Mitobe, ya casi... –anunció el otro con la voz agitada.

Dos embestidas después Koganei gimió con gusto, sintiendo cómo se venía dentro de su compañero sin ningún control. Por su parte, Mitobe no se movió de su posición. Apenas un jadeo había sido la señal inequívoca de que él también se había corrido sobre la camilla, dejando la superficie y su vientre pegajosos y húmedos.

Al otro lado de la puerta, a lo lejos, escucharon cómo la puerta del vestuario se cerraba, dejando paso a un grato silencio. Probablemente la práctica de baloncesto de ese día había finalizado y todos volvían a sus casas sin reparar en que faltaban ellos.

- Mitobe –le llamó-, si nos damos prisa podremos alcanzarles.

El chico le miró de reojo antes de negar con la cabeza, Estaba demasiado cansado y dolorido como para ir en persecución de sus compañeros de equipo. Koganei sonrió.

- Si no te apetece irte... podríamos repetir.

El moreno no dijo nada. Alzó levemente sus caderas, indicándole que aceptaba la sugerencia con agrado. A fin de cuentas, tenían que aprovechar los pocos momentos que podían disfrutar haciendo esas cosas que todos denominaban "de mayores".

* * *

**Me sigue pareciendo raro, pero es lo que hay. Intentaré esforzarme más para los próximos fics y retos, de verdad.**

**Y en cuanto a los participantes en el reto, no he leído ningún fic por falta de tiempo, pero pienso hacerlo y comentarlos. Tened un poco de paciencia.**

**Itara, ánimo con el cierre de La Rebelión de los Ukes, que ya está chupado ;)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
